Mi vida, una tragedia
by TrueLovenik13
Summary: "No sé que me sucede... desearía morirme e irme con ella... con mi querida madre"... Sufría un accidente y ahora estoy en coma...
1. Chapter 1

No sé que me sucede, no siento nada en mi, solo desearía morir ya, para irme con ella, mi querida madre, mi hermana, ¿Cómo estará ella?, siento que estoy muerto ya, aún recuerdo cuando salí con mi querida hermana a hacerle compañía hacia la casa de mis abuelos, y siento un mal presentimiento, era real. Goon me atacó. ¿Por qué no fui fuerte? ¿Por qué no logré salir de su control? ¿Por qué?.

Extraño mis cavernas, y a mi madre. Aún recuerdo lo que pasó esa tarde...

Eli estaba furioso, vaya que estaba con rabia, apretaba sus puños con fuerza, y sus ojos celestes irradiaban furia, no sé que hice, pero, lo lamento en serio, no quize que esto sucediera.

Yo solo quería ayudar, pero en un gran fallo, disparé a las babosas equivocadas, y se llevaron varias para transformarlas en malvadas.

Entramos al refugio, y traté de hablar con él, pero reaccionó cuando lo toqué en el hombro, agarró mi mano y me la torció con enojo.

Me grito muchas cosas, sobre lo mal de mi puntería y de mis babosas, eso no me hirió en nada, hasta que mencionó algo sobre mi cabello, mi vestimenta, mis lanzadoras, mis rasgos, bueno solo sentí algo en mi pecho, no es la primera vez que alguien dice algo así sobre mí.

Pero... me siguió gritando avanzando hacia mí, y yo solo retrocedí, siguió con sus gritos hacia mí, solo intenté ser fuerte ante estos regaños, hasta que sentí un flechazo hacia mi corazón cuando mencionó a mi mamá, el hablaba sin saber que... ella... murió cuando tenía solo tres años, no soporté más y lo empujé, él se resistió y me dió un golpe en la cara. Trixie, Kord y Pronto intentaban detenerlo, pero ya estaba herido. Solo me levanté del suelo y me fui corriendo hacia mi habitación. Dejando a todos preocupados, ni sé si lo estaban.

Me senté en mi cama y comenzé a derramar lágrimas.

"Otra cicatriz en el corazón". Pensé, tenía tantas que hasta algunas se abrían de nuevo causando que estas vuelvan a sangrar, solo lloré, no sentí verguenza ante esto, era normal, cualquiera llora en alguna situación ya sea de alegría o de tristeza... a veces pueden ser de recuerdos.

Solo sentía el agudo dolor en mi pecho, solo hice eso mal, siempre hay penas y glorias en la vida, Eli paso por algo doloroso por la pérdida de su padre, pero yo, no quiero ser presumido ni nada de eso, pero yo, yo... perdí a mis seres queridos, mi hermana quedando paralítica y mi hermano un asesino, y yo... solo... un simple chico, ni siquiera sé quien soy yo, no soy un gran protector de cavernas, no soy un maestro del babosa fu, no controlo babosas, no soy servicial, no soy rebelde, solo soy un chico que sigue su vida... nadie entiende eso (T-T).

Pasó unas horas después de ese incidente, yo aún no salía de mi habitación, solo estaba tratando de dormir pero no podía a causa de mis ojos rojos e irritados.

Hasta que oí unos gritos desde la sala...

\- ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE LE DIJERAS ESO! - Gritó una voz femenina, deduje que esa era Trixie gritandole a Eli.

\- ¡ÉL ES UN INÚTIL ENTIENDE! ¡ YO CREÍ QUE PODÍA CON SUS... LANZADORAS! - Tenía que omitir una palabra, Eli si que estaba furioso.

\- ¡PERO NO TENÍAS DERECHO DE GRITARLE ASÍ! ¡ÉL SUFRIÓ MUCHO! ¡TU SOLO TENÍAS QUE SOPORTAR LA DESAPARICIÓN DE TU PADRE! - Trixie trataba de defenderme. extraña

\- ¡NO ME INTERESA EL PASADO DE ÉL! ¡SOLO QUIERO QUE NO SEA IDIOTA! PARA DISPARAR UNAS TONTAS BABOSAS! - Esto seguro hirió un poco a mi arsenal.

\- ¿A SI? ! ENTONCES YO ME VOY DE AQUI! - Gritó ella.

\- VETE NO ME INTERESA! QUE SE VAYAN TODOS NO IMPORTA! LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO QUE ÉL SE VAYA Y NO VUELVA CON SU TONO BABOSA-FU Y SU HORRIBLE PEINADO! (Uhhhhh... :O) - Atacó Eli dejandola callada... yo solo escondí mi cara entre la almohada, desearía que eso nunca hubiera pasado... pero lo hecho ya está hecho.

Al siguiente día... desperté pero sentí que alguien no estaba en el refugio, cogí a Joo-JooJoo-Joo, salí de mi habitación y caminé hacia la sala, y vi a Trixie escribiendo algo en el computador grande, volteé, ahí estaba Kord haciendo mejoras a mi meca-bestia, en serio se lo agradesco, Pronto estaba cocinando algo que quizas no sea algo agradable.

Iba a dar otro paso, pero la alrma del refugio sonó, todos se alistaron para atacar e ir hacia el lugar de cual señalaba la video-pantalla, salimos, aunqe nadie me dirigía la palabra, solo pasaban de largo, al menos Pronto me sonreía, Kord me tocaados deba el hombro en señal de apoyo, y Trixie me sonreía igual, pero Eli ni quería hablar conmigo, nisiquiera me miraba.

Peleamos contra unos flagelo de Blakk, la batalla era dura, pero esta era la primera vez que peleo sin usar el Babosa-fu, pero igual lo logramos, pero lo que no sabía era que... algo malo sucedería.

Otra vez siento una vibra extraña, Trixie solo me enseño el mapa ddel lugar donde atacamos, y lo que seguía, pero una explosión escuché cerca de nosotros y estaba un chico rubio en el lugar de Blakk con una babosa Versátil, una especie muy poco común, esta estaba convertida en malvada, Trixie y yo volteamos y Blakk nos apuntaba con su ametralladora, reaccioné al instante, cuando retrocedí el caminó se acababa y me dí cuenta que nos tenían acorralados hacia un abismo.

Él disparó, yo igual para atacar, pero esa babosa desvió a la mía y nos empujó al vacío.

Solo escuché los gritos de Eli, Kord y Pronto, pero de Eli, él solo gritó por Trixie.

Yo disparé una babosa burbuja, pero una roca le impidió transformarse, sentí que todo pasaba rápido, ya no tenía ninguna babosa, así que abrazé a Trixie para protegerla, y... caimos, un golpe agudo estaba presente en mi espalda y el peso de Trixie que aún respiraba me alivió, pero yo no estaba bien.

Escuché sirenas de ambulancias viniendo hacia aquí ¿Que sucedía? No podía moverme, algo no me permite hacerlo, ni mis pies, mis brazos, NADA, nada se movía, Escuché gritos desesperados de Trixie, ella seguía viva, todo se volvió borroso, hasta que se puso negro...

...

No despertaba, no, NO, no podía abrir los ojos, me dormí una vez más y vi un hospital... volteé y ahí se encontraban, Kord, Pronto, Eli, Los doctores, y dos enfermeros, temeroso caminé hacia ellos y miré... ahí estaba mi cuerpo... en una camilla... mi cuerpo con varias heridas... estaba dormido... y entubado... había entrado en coma...

Retrocedí asustado, ¡NO! esto no tiene que pasarme a mi... ¿POR QUÉ? entonces fue cuando vi al lado de la camilla donde mi cuerpo reposaba, estaba Trixie, con un pequeño yeso en su brazo derecho y una vendita encima de su ojo izquierdo.

Estoy en coma... No... esto no debe estar pasandome a mi... desearía morirme... e irme con mi querida madre...

...

**Ush! esta no es nueva historia, es un llamado Two-Shot, creo, escribo ahora esto en una tablet y le doy la razón a "DarkShadow" ¡ESTA COSA NO SIRVE! XC, ODIO ESCRIBIR EN UNA TABLET... el que escribe aqui con corrector que es automático y no puede desactivarse o al menos ni tiene donde desactivarse... entenderá... ._.**

**Y bueno ¿Que tal el PVD?**

**Adios! los quiero musho...**

**Nicolle.**

**PD: Esto me hizo llorar... ¿Quieren el Two-Shot? o ¿Lo dejamos ahi? jeje...**


	2. Chapter 2

Años pasaron... años de estar dormido, ¿Cuánto tiempo? unos dos años quizas, internado en esta camilla, aún no me desconectan, como quisiera hablar otra vez, hablar lo que pasé todo este tiempo, que siento en mi corazón roto quisiera ver otra vez, ver la realidad, todos creen que están en un cuento de hadas, pero aún no abren bien los ojos. Quiero moverme, para ayudar a mi hermanita, para abrazar a los que quiero.

No fue la culpa de Eli, no fue de la Banda ni de Blakk, solo fue la ira, la furia y la maldad.

Moverme para ayudar a los demás.

Cómo lo hacia con mis cavernas, cuando iba corriendo hacia mi abuela, quien me amó y crió hasta que me convierta en el protector, mi padre solo le importaba mi hermano mayor, a mi hermanita la olvidaba, ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Ella está paralítica! ¡Mi Culpa!

Este hospital parece mi casa, cuando en realidad es una cárcel, donde solo está las esperanzas de personas al saber si su ser querido estará vivo... o muerto.

¿Una cárcel? esto es una cárcel con dos alternativas. ¿Saldrá libre o no?

O...

Si su enfermedad es letal o no.

Si sus heridas son graves o leves.

Si sus lesiones alteraran algo o no.

Si su cáncer es terminal o se curará.

¿Hay más alternativas? ¿Solo un si o un no? Creo que eso solo existe en este lugar.

Recuerdo como preguntaban sobre mi... ¿Si o no? ¿Despertaré o moriré? ¿Despertaré bien o despertaré con una alteración?... Respuesta: Tal ves.

¿Otra alternativa? un tal ves o un no sé... el destino solo sabe la alternativa que nos dio.

A mi... pues parece que moriré, tanto tiempo estuve en esta cárcel, La Banda no me visita hace tiempo... Ni Trixie... ni Kord... ni Pronto... menos Eli, estoy luchando por mi

vida, una maleta está al lado de mi camilla, una nota escrita está ahí...

La leí, mi espíritu lo hizo, y... ¿Me dejarán? ¿Ya no soy parte de la Banda? ¿No me quieren? ¿Joo-Joo igual? ¿A dónde iré si despierto? si muero... ¿Quién enterrara mi ataúd con mi cuerpo en él?... ¿Se enteraran si salgo de este coma? ¿Y se enteraran si me voy hacia el otro lado? ¿Reviviré?¿Iré al infierno? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?...

Mi corazón no tiene nada más además de flechas atravesadas.

Ya no recuerdo bien los rostros de la banda.

Ya no recuerdo lo que me sucedió para que estuviera aquí.

Ya no recuerdo qué era la alegría.

¿Que me sucede?...

Ahhh... creo que... me rendiré, ya estoy muerto por dentro, mi corazón ya no sirve, mi cuerpo sigue conectado...mis ojos cerrados... mi cabello corto. (¿? Aw.. xc).

Sigo aqui... sin moverme y sin un rastro de vida.

Observo, puedo ver todo, las personas caminaban de un lugar a otro, algunos lesionados abrazando a sus seres queridos, una pareja esperaba con ansias a su hijo en el vientre de una madre.

Nadie me ve, solo me ignoran, y sé que lo seguiran haciendo.

Veo que alguien entra a esta habitación, esta habitación en silencio y con un cuerpo ya frío y sin esperanzas de seguir viviendo.

Era... era... Eli, ¿Qué hace aqui?... ¿A disculparse? si ya es tarde, ¿Hablarme? claro lo escucho aunque no me vea despierto ¿Viene a gritarme? tranquilo estoy acostumbrado.

Pero no era eso... él se acercó a mi cuerpo y agarró mi mano que tenía agujas inyectadas, la agarró fuertemente.

La banda completa vino... que ¿No me dejarían?.

Apareció un doctor y comenzó a chequearme.

Trixie arrancó el papelito y cargó la maleta, todos tenía cara de preocupación, después entró una enfermera y se acercó hacia mi cuerpo junto a enfermeros.

Ella caminó hacia el otro lado de la camilla y comenzó a llorar en mi pecho, podía sentir aún su respiración, su cabello rojo, y sus llantos.

\- ¿En serio no hay otra manera? - Preguntó Kord temblorosamente, "¿Otra manera?", ¿A que se refiere?.

\- Si, este muchacho a estado luchando por mucho tiempo, es mejor dejarlo, sus heridas y el golpe que se dio al caer, es muy letal, lo siento. - Dijo el doctor, esto me da mala espina.

\- Soy un idiota... - Escuché murmurar a Eli mientras miraba mi rostro.

\- Ahhhhh!... - Oí llorar a alguien volteé y era Joo-Joo, que derramaba lagrimas cerca mío, yo me conmocioné ante esto, Joo-Joo fue mi compañero... mi mejor amigo desde que mi madre murió, sufrimos los dos, y ahora... creo que tendra que guardar mi memoria...

\- Joo-Joo... - Susurró Trixie acariciandolo.

\- Esto es muy delicado... es mejor que... la señorita se retiré. - Dijo el doctor, Trixie se apartó de mi pecho y corrió inmediatamente hacia la sala de espera.

Traté de detenerla pero no puedo.

\- Si alguno puede retirarse es mejor que lo haga. Por su bien. - La voz del doctor sonaba apagada.

\- No tranquilo. - Le dijo Kord.

Eli se agachó hacia mi pecho y comenzó a escuchar los débiles látidos de mi corazón, Joo-Joo saltó hacia mi hombro y se enroscó.

\- Ahh.. - Suspiró el doctor con los ojos vidriosos. Oh no... no no no no...

Vi como los enfermeros agarraban mis manos y sacaban cada suero, argh... me duele... me siento débil ya no puedo... no puedo, una enfermera se acercó hacia mi rostro, sacó el tubo de mi boca.

Sentí que toda mi vida pasaba por mis ojos.

Tengo miedo... por favor no lo hagan.

\- Te extrañaré Junjie. - Susurró Eli...

El sonido de un chillido agudo... invadió esta habitación.

* * *

**UAHHHHH! *media hora después* UAHHHHHHHHHH! *un día después* Uahhhhhhhhhh! * Tres días despues* Ahhhh... ahhh... ¡AHHHHHHHHH! * Tres minutos después* Ahhhh... mmmm que rica limonada. *Un vaso de limonada a su lado*.**

**¡Ah! ¿Dónde estaba? ¡A SI!**

**UAhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¿POR QUE EL MUNDO ES TAN CRUEL? ¿POR QUE?.**

**¡Junjie! ¡NO!**

**...**

**Muy bien ¿Que tal?**

**¡Los extrañé! y mucho, sufrí por no leerlos, ¡Sufrí! pero toy aqui y regresamos con este fic... jeje... que buen fic para volver.**

**Awww, solo quise hacer sufrir a Junjie, por causascausas ._. es que tengo tanto odio hacia unos compañeros de clase (varones), en serio, los quiero golpear en la entrepierna... *un cuchillo en su mano***

**Como leen, estoy con ánimos, además de escuchar este rap tan triste... Aunque no se note escucho música triste.**

**¿Cambié? ¿Soy yo? ¿Estoy aqui? ¿Dónde esta Nicolle? ¡¿DONDE?!...AHHHHHHH!**

**PD: Sov... o LaDiosaYenapa, ya escribí el lemon, de hace... uno.. dos *contando* de hace tiempo. Muajajajajajajaja... y esta vez te sonrojaras xD ya lo veras.**

**PD2: Si hay algunas palabras que se repiten... disculpen jiji.**


End file.
